"From Divine to Demoniac" Memory Scrolls
This was the memory scroll event accompanying the release of the SP shikigami Oniou Shuten Doji. Introduction Rules Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. Shikigami Story |-| Scroll I = The Almsgiving Did you ask me how I got here? There's only one road into the mountain. I came down from the mountaintop, of course. Since you're looking for the temple on the mountaintop, I assume you want the legendary Divine Child in the temple to give you some advice. Though the temple is still there on the mountaintop, the Divine Child has been gone for a long time. Still, since you're going into the mountain, defying your fate, let me show you some kindness and tell you a story before you die. There is a legend of a mountainous region to the east of the capital, a place where it's always spring. This place was always flourishing and full of life; hence, it was called Ibuki. The people of the mountain were ignorant but simple. They saw the mountain as a parent and worshiped it as a god. They chanted Buddhist sutras on feast days, hoping the verses would ascend to heaven along the mountains. One day, as a monk of the mountain was entering the temple, he saw a boy inside. Though young in years, the boy was exceptional. He spoke like a scholar. When he shouted, the weather would change. He could turn stones into gold and walk a thousand miles in one step. The monk was astonished by his talents, and believed he was the Divine Child of Mt. Ibuki, an orphan with no parents who lived off the mountain and streams. He invited the young boy to dwell in the temple on the mountaintop and began to worship him. From this day on, the small temple never ceased to see visitors. Worshippers queued from the mountaintop all the way down to the spring, just to hear the Divine Child chant a verse from the sutras. The Divine Child patiently chanted verses for this endless stream of strangers coming to ask him for advice, and sometimes he would ask the heavens to spare the life of those faced with fateful death. The worshippers returned home, having obtained what they wanted, leaving in the temple their grievances that accompanied the lonely Divine Child throughout the youth he spent beneath the feet of the Buddha idol in the temple. |-| Scroll II = Finding the Way All things must come to an end. Years passed; the bell in the prayer hall started to lose its paint and its sound grew dull. The monks grew old, and rainwater began to drip from the cracks in the temple roof. But the Divine Child stayed the same. He still had the face of a young boy, and he still chanted verses to the worshipers as he counted the paint flakes falling from the face of the Buddha statue. It is said that the Buddha has infinite power, and yet things were this way. Then, one day, a war broke the peace. People lost their homes, and the worshippers began to have new worries. Their civil affairs turned into complaints about leaving their homes and losing their loved ones. Soldiers marched for thousands of miles; their banners fell in the mountains and on the plain, and their blood became a stream that flowed into the sea. These grievances lay at the Divine Child's feet like a lost beast. Intimidated by the beads in the Divine Child's hands and the Buddha statue behind him, the beast had nowhere to go: it could only stay by the Divine Child's feet day and night, growing every day as more people poured their troubles out to him. Though the Divine Child still chanted verses, trying to tame it, he began to question fate. His thoughts began to waver, and eventually he fell into demonhood. Though his heart was still pure, he lost all his faith, and embarked on a lone journey to learn the ways of a demon. He was told that Mt. Tamba, to the east of the capital, was the confluence of the human world and the demon world. So he travelled all the way to the foot of Mt. Tamba. |-| Scroll III = Instinct Everything people had said about Mt. Tamba was true. The place was extremely dangerous, filled with foul mists and evil spirits. The humans and the demons had battled here place since time immemorial. The Divine Child fought his way through the mountain. The more he fought, the braver his fighting became, until the place was littered with the bodies of the defeated. He then ventured deep into the valley, where he found a Demon Domain as vast as the human world, dotted with steep mountains and deep gullies. The mountains were as sharp as blades, and great flames burned in the gullies. Demons and spirits battled and devoured each other in this place. There were no laws in this place except the law of survival: eat or be eaten. Followed his instincts, the Divine Child joined the ranks of the demons. His appearance became that of a demon as he strove to fulfil his demonhood to the utmost extent. None of the small demons were powerful enough to beat him. Soon, he lost interest and started to wonder if this was all there was to being a demon. But then, a towering mountain peak began to tremble and revealed a giant humanoid figure. It turned out the peak was formed from the body of the largest, most powerful demon in the whole Demon Domain. When he walked, the earth shook. When he ate, he devoured villages, and when he drank, he drank lakes. They called him the Mountain God, for he was as tall as a mountain. The Divine Child was excited. He jumped onto a peak to challenge the Mountain God. The Mountain God was so tall that he couldn't see the whole of his body even from the mountaintop. A giant hand suddenly crashed down from above the clouds. A fist slammed into the ground. Suddenly, the earth cracked and the demons scattered. But the Divine Child dodged the falling rocks, rubbing his palms in glee. |-| Scroll IV = Fierce Battles The consequences of that battle were huge. Countless mountains in the demon world collapsed, the land of the human world cracked, and Mt. Tamba, standing at the confluence of both worlds, was mostly destroyed. Nearby rivers were diverted, mountain ranges were ruptured, and tall peaks were hurled hundreds of miles away. It would be fair to say it reshaped the world. With a thundering sound, the Mountain God smashed his fists down on this place between two worlds as if he was trying to smash the two worlds together. However, to the Divine Child, this fierce battle was nothing more than a game. He was enjoying it so much that he made the Mountain God chase him, spinning in circles. He then jumped onto the peak where he had first challenged the Mountain God. The mountain stretched high into the clouds like a blade. With a few jumps, he reached the top and waited for the Mountain God to attack him. Seeing that he made no move to escape, the Mountain God slammed his fist down with such force that the rushing air knocked down dozens of smaller demons who were watching them. The little demons were sent flying into the air before they fell into the valley, screaming, and were burned to ashes immediately by the demon flame. |-| Scroll V = The Conquering The fist stopped when it was about to touch the Divine Child. A great wind rose, blowing the Divine Child's hair every which way, yet he stood there on the mountaintop like a stone. Just then, at the foot of the mountain the Mountain God was standing on, enormous cracks many feet wide started to appear where he had slammed his fist into the mountain. The cracks converged on the mountain, and soon it collapsed under his weight. The Mountain God tumbled off, and was about to fall into the deep sea of flame and become ashes like the other demons and spirits. But at that moment, the Divine Child took out the beads he had been carrying with him all those years. He began to chant verses he had chanted thousands of times. As they left his mouth, the verses began to form a shape. Endless golden threads wrapped around the Mountain God like a cocoon, trapping him inside. The cocoon hung above the demon fire, smoldering in the flames' heat without ever falling. Wrapped in golden threads, suspended above the demon flames, the Mountain God couldn't move at all and had to surrender. The Divine Child laughed. "I want you to be my throne." |-| Scroll VI = Boss "Those who became gods sit in shrines, and those who became Buddhas sit on lotuses. Today, I've mastered the way of the demons, and I shall use the defeated as my stepping stones to reach higher and build a Demon Throne." "Demon King, my wounds have not yet healed. I challenge you to another battle when my wounds are healed, after I wake up." The defeated Mountain God had crouched down and became a tall mountain peak, joining with the half-destroyed Mt. Tamba to the south. The human world and the demon world were separate once again. The Divine Child claimed this new Mt. Tamba as his territory. He climbed to the top of the mountain and ordered the demons to build him a Demon Throne. The demons praised his bravery and proclaimed him their king. He is Shuten Doji, the Demon King of Mt. Tamba whose name people fear to speak. I've told you the story, but I don't think you believe it. People are ignorant and like to fool themselves. Today you seek the Divine Child of Mt. Ibuki, but who knows: one day you might find Shuten Doji, Demon King of Mt. Tamba. You want to know who I am? I'm someone like you. I too want to change my fate. I want to resurrect Demon King Shuten Doji. Gallery Category:Event Category:Event Transcript